More than green
by Crazy Loyo BG
Summary: La familia Holtsed debe de huir de una vez más tras el nuevo arrebató de su hija Janeline, o al menos eso piensa hasta que la explicación de por que la pequeña es así llega en manos de un jovial hombre. Ahora Janeline ya no tendrá la posibilidad de volver a lastimar a ningún inocente. Podrá controlarse gracias a las enseñanzas que recibirá en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicer


Hola a todos, quizás nadie me conozca muy bien pues apenas obtuve el valor para subir un fic llamado "Notas para una vida" que es de James&Lily. Hace un par de días me encontré con este fic que escribí hace ya casi 4 años D= y pues la verdad lo deje a medias creo que hasta el capitulo 10 pero aquí lo subí, para darle una oportunidad ¿ustedes que me dicen? no olviden dejar reviws y chance y lo sigo hasta el final que la historia ya la tengo completita en mi loca cabeza.=D

Cabe aclarar que nada es mio excepto lo que no reconozcan que se escapo de mi imaginación para codearse con los grandes

Una chica, de alrededor de 11 años corría a toda velocidad por las calles, aún oía voces detrás de ella, o tal vez solo fueran su imaginación. Doblo a la derecha adentrándose a un callejón, se escondió detrás de unos contenedores de basura y se acurruco tratando de volverse invisible. Por la calle se oyeron pasos apresurados de muchas gente junto con muchos murmullos, lo había vuelto a hacer y lo pero era que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho.

Todo había sucedido saliendo de la escuela, una chica de su curso había comenzado a burlarse de su aspecto, de que tenia ojeras, de que era extremadamente delgada, de que era desalineada... en fin a pesar de no estar mintiendo la hirió y de uno u o tras manera termino en el suelo chillando de dolor a pesar de que nadie la había tocado, a pesar de todo ella gritaba su nombre y más de uno de los peatones del lugar la quisieron atrapar para que diera una explicación.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto y de inmediato supo que era hora de escapar.

Se quedo en la misma posición por horas hasta que empezó a anochecer _"Mis padres se van a empezar a preocupar"_ pensó, así que se puso su sudadera y con la capucha trato de cubrirse el rostro, claro que su largo cabello le ayudaba un poco. Camino en silencio hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido con la esperanza de que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada.

_ ¡Janeline! por fin llegas_ la saludó su madre estrujándola contra su pecho

_Hola mamá_ murmuró

_Janeline, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_ es fue el saludo de su padre, que la miraba furioso.

_Juro que nada_ se trato de excusar

_ ¿Entonces por qué se armo tanto alboroto haya afuera y vinieron a buscarte?_

_Ella me estaba molestando y de repente se estaba revolcando de dolor, ¡yo ni siquiera me moví del lugar donde estaba!_ exclamó Janeline

_Siempre dices lo mismo, ahora nos tendremos que volver a ir_ le reprimió su padre

_ ¡Albert! no seas tan duro, yo le creo_ la defendió su madre

_ ¿Y cómo es que pasan siempre estas cosas cuando ella está cerca?_ Su madre no supo que responder y Janeline por su parte se había quedado en silencio. Era cierto lo que le decía su padre, en su corta vida se habían mudado de ciudad y pueblo al menos 15 veces, la primera vez fue cuando ella tenía siete años, un niño la había empujado del columpio, poco después el columpio se había vuelto a él haciéndole una gran herida en la frente, en vista de que era la única cercana al niño todos decía que ella era la culpable, aun que ni siquiera estuviera levantada del piso. Tanto sus padres como ella no soportaron más los murmullos de los vecinos y decidieron irse. Así pasaron muchas ocasiones, en esta ocasión tan solo llevaban un par de meses. Apenas si habían terminado de desempacar.

_Lo siento_ exclamo entonces Albert_ pero no pretendo irme esa vez, no señor_ Janeline lo miro con cierto odio y reproche y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación y tirarse en su cama.

Se quedo mirando el techo, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, por la ventana aun se oían los ruidos de los vecinos curiosos que de seguro estarían mirando su casa. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se quedo dormida. Fue una noche sin sueños hasta que su madre la despertó a la mañana siguiente, miro el reloj, eran las 10 eso quería decir que ya no iría a la escuela.

_Feliz cumpleaños Janeline_ le sonrió su mamá dándole una gran caja con un moño morado. Lo había olvidado, era su cumpleaños número once.

_Gracias mamá_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba _Lo siento mucho_ murmuro entonces mirándola a los ojos.

_No te preocupes Jany, no fue tu culpa_ le sonrió. Janeline se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, se desperezó y miro el cielo, era un nuevo día y sería perfecto. Vio como su mamá salía de su habitación, dejo a un lado su regalo y se cambio de ropa para bajar a desayunar.

Su padre ya estaba en la cocina oculto tras un periódico.

_Buenos días_ lo saludo, el asomo su ojos de detrás del papel y le sonrió

_Mi cumpleañera favorita, buenos días_ le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo _Hoy iremos a la ciudad a comprarte lo que quieras de regalo y un delicioso pastel ¿te parece?

_ ¡Claro!_ sonrió ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar. Su madre salió de la cocina con un plato de huevo que le puso enfrente. Engullo el desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, ya quería ir por pastel.

_Janeline, hace frio cámbiate esa playera por favor_ le dijo su mama

_De acuerdo_ acepto y subió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Apenas había abierto las puertas de su armario cuando se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Se quedo como estatua, sospechaba que pudiera inclusive ser la policía por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Asustada se introdujo en el armario y lo cerro en silencio, talvés así podía evitar problemas.

Pasaron muchos minutos desde que se escucharon los pasos de quien fuera entrar a su casa. Janeline comenzó a preocuparse ¿y si se habían llevado a sus padres? Decidió bajar dando pasitos de puntas para no hacer ruido. Llego al último escalón y alcanzo a ver una calva sobresaliendo por uno de los sillones. Al frente estaban sus padres, con las mandíbulas desencajadas. _"Rayos"_ pensó _"esta vez si me arrestan"_ comenzó a pensar lo tonta que había sido enojándose con la hija del gobernador pero procuro seguir sin hacer ruido hasta que su madre la llamo si quitar la mira desconfiada que tenía en el dueño de la calva.

_Janeline, ven, por favor_ La chica se levanto del escalón, metió las manos en las bolsillos de su sudadera y bajo la mirada.

_ ¿Que paso mama?_ pregunto con un hilo de voz

_Hola Janeline, soy el profesor Slughorn_ la chica volteo a verlo, era un hombre bajito, barrigón que llevaba una túnica esmeralda _Soy profesor en una escuela donde te podrás sentí muy… identificada_ le dijo

_Yo me siento identificada en mi escuela_ respondió a la defensiva aunque mintiendo

_Hem, oh sí, sí ¡claro! Pero aun más, porque habrá gente como tu_ trato de aclarar

_Pues de esos hay en todas las escuelas ¿no?_ pregunto desconfiada

_No exactamente, veras… ¿Cómo te lo diré?_ la chica se cruzo de brazos

_Pues con la verdad_ replico con saña

_ ¡Vaya que carácter! Digna de mi casa_ dijo con regocijo

_No voy a ir a la casa de un extraño_ exclamo asustada

_No no, no mi hogar_ trato de aclarar rápidamente el profesor

_Entonces, ¿me va a explicar o no?_

_Janeline, no seas grosera_ la reprendió su madre

_Veras, en esta escuela has tenido una plaza desde que naciste_ comenzó

_ ¡A que escuela me metieron!_ le grito a sus padres interrumpiendo de nuevo al profesor

_Ellos no, veras desde nacimiento y reforzando esto a tus siete años, nos dimos cuenta de que tienes… Hem… las cualidades que buscamos._ La chica subió las cejas esperando una mejor explicación_ ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo extraño? ¿Mover cosas sin tocarlas, desaparecer algo, provocar alguna caída?_ Janeline abrió mucho sus ojos y asintió sin palabras. _Bien, en Hogwarts.

_ ¿En dónde?_ interrumpió Albert

_ ¡Por Merlín! Déjenme terminar_ se quejo y aclaro su garganta ignorando la cara que había provocado en los demás con su expresión_ ya perdí el misterio_ se lamento sacando un pañuelo de la túnica secándose el sudor de la frente _Todo lo que haces_ dijo dirigiéndose a la niña _es magia y Hogwarts es una escuela de Magia y hechicería, la mejor de todas_ aclaro.

_Yo… entonces todo eso si fue mi culpa_ murmuro sorprendida

_Si_ dijo el profesor_ la magia suele presentarse cuando estás en peligro o enojada pero no hay problema, en Hogwarts te enseñaremos a manejarla._ La familia se quedo en silencio._ Y bien ¿nadie dirá nada?_ pregunto desilusionado Slughorn. En la cabeza de Janeline se había formado mil pensamientos cada uno mejor que el anterior, ya no tendría que soportas a las chicas de su escuela, solo las vería en la tarde.

_ ¿Cuando empiezan las clases?_ dijo la chica mirando al profesor _ ¿Y cuál es el horario?

_Pues las clases empiezan el primero de septiembre y bueno en cuanto el horario, Hogwarts es un internado, se te asignara una casa y vivirás junto con tus compañeros de dicha casa, en fin se te explicara todo una vez que llegues.

_ ¿Puedo ir?_ pregunto a sus padres con ilusión

_Bien, supongo que sí, si en ninguna escuela te puede ensañar a usar eso, tendremos que terminar en México_ razono su padre

_Gracias_ le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla

_Bien pues aquí tienes_ le dijo entregándole dos cartas _En un par de días vendré por ti para ir de compras_ sonrío y con un fuerte ¡crack! Desapareció.

Janeline abrió con urgencia las cartas la primera decía:

_Estimada señorita Janeline Holtsed:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora General_

La leyó aun sin podérselo creer pero la lanzo y abrió el segundo papel…

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras), Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario, Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante), Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros: El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk, Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot, Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling, Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch, Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore, Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger, Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander, Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO: 1 varita, 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2) ,1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal, 1 telescopio, 1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Los ojos de Janeline pasaron a toda velocidad por las letras, terminando de leerla en un instante.

_ ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tendré una varita!_ grito emocionada

_ ¿Donde compramos esto?_ pregunto preocupado su padre

_El señor dijo que vendría por ella, supongo que lo tendremos que esperar_ dedujo su madre

_ ¡Soy una bruja!_ exclamo de nuevo _Vaya ¡Qué regalo de cumpleaños tan increíble!, dejare de ver a las tontas de este pueblo_ Saltó

_ ¡Janeline! Cuida tu vocabulario_ dijo su madre que a pesar de su clásico regaño se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

_En fin pequeña, creo que te debo un paste_ dijo su padre distrayendo a ambas, con todo esto Janeline había olvidado el pastel pero cuando lo dijo se le volvió a hacer agua la bocas así que asintió y salió corriendo al auto.

Era una bruja, por eso siempre había sido diferente, por fin sería feliz iba pensando en el recorrido al centro comercial de la ciudad


End file.
